Session 31
Members *Oneshoe (Josh) *T (Natalie) *Byard (Rob) *Dougal Ramstein (Chris) *Varis (Hunter) *Dakk (Alex) The Adventure While our adventurers had literally stumbled into some raiders in the smoke, T and Varis were able to turn things around. Utilizing Dougal’s ranting about not burning places of worship as a “distraction”, they were both able to jump in and out of the smoke taking out kobolds as Dougal and Byard took down the cultists with Oneshoe providing some cover fire spells and Dakk rushing in to provide some assistance. After dispatching the foes, the group made it to the back of the church to realize that the raiders were making a poor effort of trying to burn down the back door and only managed to make more smoke than fire. They were able to quickly make their way in and close the door. The chapel was full of panic as various townsfolk were tending to the wounded, while avoiding rocks and torches being tossed through the upper windows. It appeared that the group of raiders were taking their time tormenting the folks instead of trying to barge right in. The group were able to see through the madness and saw a single figure that was calm. Approaching the man, they realized that he was the priest of this chapel to Chauntea. The group demanded to be healed, but were only answered with a calm request to join him in prayer. While some chose to provide a defensive lookout, some of the party members decided to appease the priest and join in prayer. Chauntea heard some of the parties prayers and provided some healing, while others clearly didn’t have enough faith. After the prayer, Priest Falconmoon and the group were able to catch each other up on the situation and was able to provide some additional healing to the group that needed it. In this time, they also began to make a plan for how to get the townsfolk out of the Chapel without drawing any attention from the raiders. However, drawing attention became the answer they needed as Dougal and Byard stayed behind to draw their fire from the front windows of the Chapel while the rest of the party guided folks out through the back door and to the stream. Dougal and Byard made good efforts to keep the stronger enemies at bay, but not before some cultists managed to break down the front door and begin coming into the Chapel. Byard and Dougal knew that it was time to boogie as they were going to be quickly outnumbered, but Dougal was able to take out the last of the intruding group before the back-up patrol group came rushing in to help. Dakk, Oneshoe, and T were able to guide the townsfolk safely back to the secret tunnel, but Varis, Dougal, and Byard ran into a patrolling party of raiders and had to settle in for one more fight before reaching the safety of the Keep. Varis took to the trees to dish out some ranged attacks while Byard and Dougal rushed into melee combat. They were successful with the additional help of T returning to aid the group after making sure that the townsfolk were safely in the tunnel. Once back in the keep, our heroes had only a brief moment to catch their breath before another curveball was thrown their way at them. The Blue Dragon that had been lazily flying around the town the whole night had finally decided to play a more active role in the raid of Greenest. The dragon swooped in with crackling electricity and injured a large group of defenders. However, one of the casualties was Byard the Bard as he was fried to a crisp by the dragon’s fury. Our heroes, wishing they were elsewhere, realized that they were the only folks in the keep that could potentially provide any chance of fending of a dragon attack a knowing very well that they themselves were most likely going to end up like Byard the Bard. Our heroes divided themselves along the walls of the keep and bracing themselves for swooping attacks from the dragon. The dragons armor proved tough, but the heroes were able to connect with a few well-placed shots and deal some damage. However, the few hits they did land on the dragon proved fruitless compared to the additional casualties as several more militiamen were taken by the lightning breath of the dragon. A few of our heroes even started to flee the wall in fear of losing their own lives, but the group was able to dish out enough damage for the dragon to decide that attacking the keep was no longer worth the trouble and flew off away from the keep and giving a slight scowl down towards the raid leaders before disappearing into the night. XP Level 2: 625 XP'' (But not level 3 yet ;P )'' Loot * More assorted loot from the raiders taking valuables from the town. Creature Loot *More assorted raider supplies and weapons. Can be claimed if specified, or else it will go towards the "Beer Fund"